monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilkyZ/UG2B: Advanced Tactics - The Crimson Qurupeco
The Crimson Qurupeco is a subspecies of the original Qurupeco. It has red feathers and instead of creating fire from its flints, it creates an electrical spark. They also are faster and stronger than their cousin and can roar loud enough that you need Earplugs to block it. Below is my advanced guide to bringing down one of these tricksters. Hunting a Crimson Qurupeco Preparing Being that Crimson is a High Rank monster; you most likely have reached HR3 in the Guild. Take some time and do some gathering quests to upgrade your weapons and armor so you can be better suited to take on these more difficult quests. Crimson is weak to Ice so the Arko Unu (W) should be the bow you use. It is relatively simple to upgrade and well worth the time grinding for the Bnaha Carapaces. As far as armor, you should have just been gifted some Heavy Armor Spheres that you can use to upgrade some armor. I would suggest going for a more well-rounded set to keep you safe from a wide array of monsters, for a very important reason I will discuss later. As far as items go, I would highly suggest grabbing the Charms from the Guild shop. Also bring the max amount of dung bombs and sonic bombs. Hunting Crimson's flints create an electrical shock, but he will attack in the same manner as the original Qurupeco. The only attack that this version gains is the ability to make a blinding flash like a Gobul. Before it does this attack, its flints will glow giving you enough time to run out of its range. Other than that it’s just a standard Qurupeco fight. The Arko Unu (W) uses a Pierce attack so firing across its wings or down its body will be the most damaging. Use the bow's Focus Arc Shot to pound its head to break its beak and KO it. What makes the Crimson so hard to fight is the monsters is can summon. It can bring in a Rathalos, Green Nargacuga, Arzuros, Deviljho, Royal Ludroth Subspecies, Pink Rathian, Duramboros and Stygian Zinogre. It is because of these monsters you brought the Dung and Sonic Bombs. If you spot it doing a call, do everything you can to stop it. Use sonic bombs, attack its vocal sac, make it flinch, anything to stop the summon. If it succeeds, then you may have an extremely difficult time fighting off 2 monsters at the same time. Use the dung bomb to make one of them flee for a while; this will help to keep the multitasking to a minimum. If you are forced to fight them both, always try to keep the Crimson between you and the other monster. This will allow you to use the Crimson as a shield while the other monster dishes out damage to it. If it brings in a Deviljho and you are hunting solo, just quit if you can't handle it. I won't judge you. But if you do want to continue the fight, bring plenty of dungbombs to repel Jho. If you run out of bombs, then try your hardest to keep Crim in between you and Jho. This will force him to attack Crim save you some of the damage. Rewards If you are able to defeat the Crimson, you will be able to unlock Qurupeco U armor. The main aspect of this armor is its Expert stat; gemmed out you can have Expert +2 that increases your Affinity by 15%. The Gunner and Blademaster armors are the same skill wise (but with different amounts) so taking the Blademaster Helmet can give you a large defense boost; just be sure to apply gems to ballance the stats. You also need Crimson parts for later versions of the Peckish Peco Bow line Category:Blog posts